FaTe
by WarGrowl90
Summary: My own little twist to the End Of Evangelion. It is a melancholy story with death and sorrow. Be sure to read the Author's Note!


FaTe  
  
Author's Note: This is kind of my own messed up version of the end of Evangelion. You'll see what I mean as you read further. It has no relevance to the real storyline of NGE, but I liked it! But anyway, I picked up a copy of End Of Evangelion and thought it was absolutely stupid! I thought it would be much better! Despite the language and a few other select things, I thought the melancholy feel of it was cool! Well, I obviously didn't think it was cool enough because I returned it the next chance I got! For all of you who don't know, *** means kind of like a memory. Here's my ending:  
  
DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!  
  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to die!" she whispered to herself softly, over and over again.  
  
"Hang on. Don't leave me."  
  
DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! His voice was so far away, like a memory that was fading. It was as if the walls of the chamber closed in her with every breath. She lay her gun down beside her and laughed. The laugh was only to hide her sadness. "Damn him. If he would have only been there." She laughed at herself for trying to cry. DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! She didn't know what to do anymore. It would have been easy to cry on his shoulder and be comforted, but his was far away, on a different planet it seemed. She looks around the place that once held so many memories. Now it was as dark and cold as her heart. War had torn the building to pieces. DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!  
  
*** "Asuka! Asuka!"  
  
"I'll get you Shinji! Come here you bastard! I'll kill you for this!" ***  
  
......so many memories. Curse them for going away. "CURSE THEM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, though no one could hear her. No one would ever be able to hear her again. She was going to die.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Asuka! We've got a bad situation here! Get EVA 02 online now!"  
  
"I'll blow 'em all to hell!" She raced towards battle in her EVA 02, pride rushing along with her. She raged through the battle, killing Angels and pursuing them. "Ow! Crap!" She had been hit, but only once. "You're not getting away that easily!" She caught the Angel and struck it down. It was her battle won. It was her battle fought, and her battle won. ***  
  
"Huh!" She chuckled softly to herself, on the brink of insanity. The chamber closed tighter around her. It was getting hard for her to breath. The happy memories were soon replaced by sorrowful, despairing ones. Tears rolled down her pale, lifeless face. Death! DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!  
  
*** "Uh!" She was twirled out of line when the second blast hit her. "Ahhhhhh!" she yelled as she advanced on the Angel. She ripped it to shreds. Others encased both of them. "Rei, where the hell is Shinji?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll have to do without him now! Keep your head, Asuka. Don't get to carried away!" she said, struggling to push away a persistent Angel. The battle raged on as Angel after Angel advanced on them. The two girl's EVAs were bloody and they were exhausted. They had finished off the rest of the Angels. "We didn't need Shinji after all!" Rei said in her usual quiet voice.  
  
"He's probably crying right now, 'I don't want to battle! I don't want to battle!'" Asuka said, mocking Shinji in a baby-like voice.  
  
"Well, we had better get back to -"  
  
"Rei, watch out!" But it was too late. An Angel had approached from behind. All Asuka heard was a grunt, and then a crash as Rei and her EVA fell to the ground, a long spear stuck in the heart area. All Asuka could do was stare in disbelief. 'Rei! Rei!' "You bastard!!! I'll kill you!" She leapt onto the Angel and let her anger take control. She ripped at its face, then advanced to its body where she stripped it limb from limb. She then plunged her EVA's hand into its chest as blood oozed out. "You killed her! You killed her! You'll see. I'll make you see what pain is like!!!" With that, she twisted its insides. It writhed in place, longing to be free. But she wouldn't. She would make him suffer! ***  
  
"I was too late! I was too late!" she sobbed. "I could have saved her! I was too late!" DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! She kept muttering to herself, wondering in the back of her head if she was going crazy.  
  
*** "Why weren't you there! You could have helped us! Now Rei is dead because of us!!!" She shook Shinji hard. Her eyes filled with tears, just as his did.  
  
"I - I'm sorry," he said between silent sobs.  
  
"Sorry? That's all you have to say?!?!" She pulled her arm up and her fist connected with his face. Blood trickled down from his nose. It took a moment for her to realize what she had just done. She scooped Shinji up in her arms and wept with him. "Oh Shinji. I'm so sorry!" ***  
  
"Why? Why did I hit him?" she asked herself. 'Because he was a stupid cry- baby, that's why!' she thought. But, I was a stupid cry-baby too, wasn't I?  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed. She picked up the gun and put it to her head. She was going to do it; she was going to pull the trigger. She cocked the hammer back.  
  
"Asuka! Asuka, don't! You can't let your destiny go to waste! Fight Asuka! Fight!"  
  
"Shinji, is that you?" she looked up from the gun, but no one was there. 'What should I do?' she asked herself again. 'What would Shinji do? He would probably cry, the idiot! But, that's what I'm doing now. I'm crying! I'M CRYING!" She threw the gun aside and stood up, swaying just a little. "I will not die this way!" Suddenly, the chamber disappeared and she was back in her EVA 02. Angels enclosed her, moved in on her. She let them come. She was going to attack, to wipe them all out. "AHHHH!" She flung herself into the cluster, fighting this way and that. Her red EVA flashed like a lightning bolt, cutting through Angel's bodies. She fought, her hands covered in blood. "Uh!" A spear stuck in the back of her left shoulder. She, piloting her EVA, reached behind her and pulled it out. She now flashed it at the oncoming Angels. She stabbed them, prodded them, slit their very bodies. She became more exhausted after every killing, tired, sleepy. SHINK! Another spear had stuck into her right leg. SHINK! Another in her stomach. Soon, spears flew all around her, but she still fought back. There were only a few left. Then, SHINK!, SHINK!, SHINK! Three spears had caught her in the leg, arm, and back. Blood flowed down her EVA, down her pilot suit. Her vision was becoming blurry. "Just a two more to go," she thought aloud. "Just two more." She swiped at the second Angel, immediately destroying it. She staggered back as another spear sunk deep into her chest. She made one last leap at the last Angel, colliding with it and plunging a spear into its head. She then rolled over on her back and lay there, thinking about death. She was going to die, and she knew it. Blood ran down her body. Her vision got foggier. With the last bit of strength she could muster, she reached for the gun. 'It's all over' she thought to herself. 'The war is finally over.' She cocked the hammer back a second time. 'There was no point in going on. No point at all.' She slipped her finger around the cold trigger, and pulled. "Shinji, I'll see you soon." 


End file.
